This invention relates to electromagnetic radiation nodes for use in a network, and particularly for use in a network utilizing power conductor network distribution.
Networks utilizing power conductor network distribution are well known in the art. In such a network within a building, information is conveyed or distributed around the network using power conductors or cables which typically already exist in the building. In such a power conductor distribution network the alternating power supply voltage is used as a carrier, on which is modulated the network data or information. In such a power conductor distribution network, terminals of the network are typically powered and connected to the network via the same connection.
Networks utilizing electromagnetic radiation nodes are also known in the art. In such networks, network information or data is transceived between a node and one or more terminals of the network by electromagnetic radiation, such infra-red (IR) radiation, carrying the network data or information. It is usual for such an electromagnetic node to be positioned at a point, such as in the middle of a ceiling, where its field of view of its terminals (which are typically near ground level) is widest and least obstructed. Such electromagnetic radiation nodes in known networks require, of course, their own cabling for power and signal connection to the rest of the network.